bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 9: Vestal
Forward It is now 6 years in the future. Moria and Corbin have only mild hints of Kazarina's behavior, but don't pay attention to it. Also, the Gundalian forces have started an invasion on Vestal, in an attempt to expand their empire. Vestal Battle Field Vestal Gill: KRAKIX! KEEP MOVING! WE ARE ALMOST AT THE CAPITAL! Krakix: (takes out several random Bakugan) Stoica: Come on, Lythirus, let's get this ocean assault going. Lythirus: HEhehehehehehehe, I can't believe we haven't tried to take these guys down before. This is too easy >:D Airzel: DONT GET COCKY, LYTHIRUS! We still have to take the capital. Strikeflier: Well then how about we all just shut up and get moving. Stoica: Wait a minute ... where's Kazarina? Sid: He has a point. Where is Kazarina? Lena: Like any of us know. Gill: ZENET! GO FIND KAZARINA AND TELL HER TO GET OUT HERE! Zenet: Right. (disappears) Kazarina's War Ship Zenet: Mistress Kazarina, they notice your absence. Kazarina: I know. Go tell them I had to leave. There is something that I must attend to. Zenet: As part of the plan? Kazarina: Obviously. Weren't you listening? Zenet: Good point. I will go tell them. Lumagrowl: Good, now go. Zenet: (gone) Gundalia Moria: (in the market with Corbin) Ok sweetie, what do you want for dinner? Corbin: ... eh ... how about ... (sees some watermelons) OH OH OH! I WANT THOSE MOMMY! thooooose o-o Moria: Ok dear, we will get you A melon. Corbin: I want 5. :D :D :D Moria: Well one should be enough for the both of us. Corbin: Ok :D :D :D Moria: SIR! One melon please. Stand Owner: Here you go, ma'am. (gives Moria a melon and puts it in a bag) Moria: Thank you. (gives teh owner some moneh) Ok Corbin, we have dinner. Corbin: WOOHOO! :D :D :D Moria: ''Wow. I can't believe how adorable my son is. Hopefully Mom and Max are proud of him. ''Corbin, time to go home. Corbin: o_o i don't wanna go home. I wanna run around out here, mommy. Moria: Corbin, you know you might break something. H.: It's true, Corbin. You should just go home that way when you run around, we know it can easily be fixed. Corbin: (pouting) ok. >.> Moria: Come on now. If you are a good boy I will get you a treat tomorrow. Corbin: o_o? What KIND of treat? Moria: Well you have to be good for the rest of the day. THEN you get your treat tomorrow with lunch. Corbin: :D :D :D OK! Moria: :) <3 The Palace Barodius: Hey Moria, how are you? Moria: (kisses Barodius) Oh, I'm fine. Corbin is just out playing in the yard. Barodius: Good to know. Moria: He is so alive. So full of energy. We have a wonderful son. Barodius: I know. *COUGH* Moria: What was that? Barodius: ... hmm ... I don't know. Moria: Well I am going to go check on Corbin. Barodius: I will come with. (both walk out) Kazarina: (pops out from behind the throne with a tape recorder) There we go. I have all the proof I need. Gill: (walks in the throne room, scuffed and bruised) KAZARINA! We CALLED for you to help. Stoica: The mission absolutely failed. Airzel: Who is going to tell Barodius that we couldn't take the capital? Kazarina: YOUR mission may have failed, but mine was a complete success. Category:Blog posts